everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AFLPingu29/Smooth 91.5 December 2019 Radio Songs
ABBA - Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (5 December 2019 7:20AM) *ABBA - Mamma Mia (12 December 2019 7:23AM, 13 December 2019 7:44PM) *ABBA - The Winner Takes It All (10 December 2019 7:50PM) *ABC - The Look of Love (15 December 2019 3:01PM, 18 December 2019 6:58PM) *Ace of Base - All That She Wants (5 December 2019 6:17PM) *Ace of Base - The Sign (4 December 2019 7:39PM) *Adele - Chasing Pavements (3 December 2019 7:45PM) *Adele - Don't You Remember (1 December 2019 8:06PM) *Adele - Rolling in the Deep (7 December 2019 2:56PM) *Adele - Someone like You (4 December 2019 8:13PM) *A-Ha - Take on Me (2 December 2019 7:05PM) *Air Supply - Lost in Love (13 December 2019 7:51PM) *Air Supply - Making Love Out of Nothing at All (1 December 2019 8:23PM) *Al Green - Let's Stay Together (3 December 2019 8:21PM) *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (3 December 2019 7:29PM) *Alessia Cara - Scars to Your Beautiful (10 December 2019 6:54PM) *Alicia Keys - Empire State of Mind (Part II) (1 December 2019 2:29PM, 3 December 2019 7:09PM, 6 December 2019 7:41AM) *Alison Moyet - Invisible (4 December 2019 8:10PM, 5 December 2019 7:24AM, 13 December 2019 7:25PM) *All Saints - Never Ever (15 December 2019 7:57PM) *Amii Stewart - Knock on Wood (6 December 2019 7:52AM) *Amy Grant - Baby Baby (2 December 2019 7:24AM) *Amy Winehouse - Back to Black (13 December 2019 7:38PM) *Andy Gibb - I Just Want to Be Your Everything (2 December 2019 5:52PM, 20 December 2019 7:47PM) *Andy Williams - It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year (16 December 2019 7:42AM) *Annie Lennox - Walking on Broken Glass (4 December 2019 7:54PM) *Atomic Kitten - Whole Again (3 December 2019 6:46PM, 7 December 2019 7:13PM, 16 December 2019 7:14PM) *Backstreet Boys - Everybody (Backstreet's Back) (2 December 2019 7:53AM) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (5 December 2019 6:46PM, 15 December 2019 2:52PM, 17 December 2019 7:41AM) *Backstreet Boys - Quit Playing Games (with My Heart) (3 December 2019 8:14PM) *Bee Gees - Alone (10 December 2019 7:36PM) *Bee Gees - How Deep Is Your Love (15 December 2019 7:53PM) *Bee Gees - Jive Talkin' (2 December 2019 7:50AM, 7 December 2019 7:48PM) *Bee Gees - You Should Be Dancing (3 December 2019 7:39AM, 4 December 2019 7:03PM) *Bee Gees - You Win Again (12 December 2019 7:37AM, 13 December 2019 7:02PM) *Belinda Carlisle - Heaven Is a Place on Earth (13 December 2019 6:46PM) *Belinda Carlisle - Leave a Light On (2 December 2019 6:47PM, 7 December 2019 2:22PM, 9 December 2019 7:38AM, 10 December 2019 7:02PM) *Berlin - Take My Breath Away (16 December 2019 7:19PM) *Bette Midler - Mele Kalikimaka (7 December 2019 7:45PM) *Beyoncé - Love On Top (11 December 2019 7:53AM, 12 December 2019 7:50PM) *Bill Medley - (I've Had) The Time of My Life (5 December 2019 6:14PM, 17 December 2019 7:06AM, 18 December 2019 7:32PM) *Bill Withers - Ain't No Sunshine (14 December 2019 9:26PM) *Bill Withers - Lean on Me (11 December 2019 8:14PM, 18 December 2019 7:37PM) *Billy Joel - My Life (4 December 2019 6:59PM, 16 December 2019 7:39PM) *Billy Joel - The River of Dreams (1 December 2019 2:25PM) *Billy Joel - Uptown Girl (2 December 2019 6:24PM) *Billy Ocean - Caribbean Queen (No More Love on the Run) (12 December 2019 7:45AM) *Billy Ocean - Get Outta My Dreams, Get into My Car (2 December 2019 7:16PM) *Blondie - Heart of Glass (4 December 2019 6:20PM, 16 December 2019 7:49AM) *Bob Marley - Buffalo Soldier (4 December 2019 6:20PM, 20 December 2019 7:41AM) *Bob Marley - Could You Be Loved (11 December 2019 8:22PM) *Bob Marley - One Love/People Get Ready (4 December 2019 7:53AM) *Bob Marley - Three Little Birds (18 December 2019 7:07PM) *Bon Jovi - Always (3 December 2019 6:36PM) *Bonnie Tyler - Total Eclipse of the Heart (7 December 2019 7:40PM) *Boyz II Men - End of the Road (4 December 2019 8:26PM) *Boyzone - Picture of You (10 December 2019 7:27PM) *Brenda Lee - Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree (16 December 2019 7:22PM) *Bruce Springsteen - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (7 December 2019 7:26PM) *Bruno Mars - Just the Way You Are (3 December 2019 6:34PM, 7 December 2019 2:39PM) *Bruno Mars - Marry You (11 December 2019 7:20PM) *Bruno Mars - When I Was Your Man (5 December 2019 4:13PM, 18 December 2019 7:16PM) *Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It for You (4 December 2019 8:01PM) *Bryan Adams - When You're Gone (2 December 2019 5:49PM) *Bryan Ferry - Slave to Love (3 December 2019 8:05PM, 10 December 2019 7:44PM, 18 December 2019 8:12PM) *Candi Staton - Young Hearts Run Free (4 December 2019 6:35PM) *CeCe Peniston - Finally (1 December 2019 2:02PM, 2 December 2019 6:30PM) *Charles & Eddie - Would I Lie to You? (16 December 2019 7:45AM) *Charlie Puth - One Call Away (18 December 2019 8:02PM) *Cher - If I Could Turn Back Time (2 December 2019 6:07PM, 6 December 2019 7:36AM) *Christina Aguilera - Beautiful (10 December 2019 7:12PM) *Christina Perri - A Thousand Years (11 December 2019 8:26PM) *Christoper Cross - Arthur's Theme (20 December 2019 7:42PM) *Climie Fisher - Love Changes (Everything) (7 December 2019 7:05PM) *Colbie Caillat - Bubbly (6 December 2019 7:18AM, 19 December 2019 7:37AM) *Commodores - Easy (1 December 2019 8:10PM) *Concrete Blonde - Joey (16 December 2019 6:54PM) *Crowded House - Better Be Home Soon (18 December 2019 7:40PM) *Crowded House - Don't Dream It's Over (3 December 2019 7:18PM) *Culture Club - Karma Chameleon (11 December 2019 6:20PM) *Culture Club - Time (Clock of the Heart) (12 December 2019 7:45PM) *Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died in Your Arms (4 December 2019 8:22PM) *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun (5 December 2019 6:30PM, 17 December 2019 7:34AM, 18 December 2019 7:03PM) *Dan + Shay - 10000 Hours (7 December 2019 7:50PM, 12 December 2019 7:30PM, 16 December 2019 6:21PM) *Dan Hartman - I Can Dream About You (2 December 2019 7:44AM) *Daryl Braithwaite - One Summer (17 December 2019 7:52AM) *Daryl Braithwaite - The Horses (2 December 2019 7:45PM, 7 December 2019 7:17PM, 20 December 2019 7:29PM) *David Bowie - China Girl (11 December 2019 7:09PM) *DeBarge - Rhythm of the Night (13 December 2019 7:23AM) *Des'ree - You Gotta Be (19 December 2019 7:20AM) *Diana Ross - Chain Reaction (19 December 2019 7:41AM) *Dionne Warwick - Heartbreaker (18 December 2019 6:10PM) *Don Henley - Boys of Summer (3 December 2019 6:48PM, 6 December 2019 7:45AM) *Duffy - Mercy (10 December 2019 7:50AM) *Duran Duran - Hungry Like a Wolf (15 December 2019 3:21PM) *Earth Wind and Fire - Let's Groove (13 December 2019 7:48AM) *Earth Wind and Fire - September (10 December 2019 6:28PM) *Ed Sheeran - I Don't Care (18 December 2019 6:36PM) *Elton John - I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues (7 December 2019 2:12PM, 16 December 2019 6:46PM) *Elton John - Step into Christmas (18 December 2019 7:40AM, 18 December 2019 6:17PM) *Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes (7 December 2019 2:52PM, 10 December 2019 6:34PM, 16 December 2019 6:29PM) *Eurythmics - Love Is a Stranger (1 December 2019 2:41PM, 10 December 2019 7:14PM) *Eurythmics - Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) (11 December 2019 6:55PM) *Eurythmics - There Must Be an Angel (Playing with My Heart) (10 December 2019 7:40AM) *Faith Hill - This Kiss (7 December 2019 2:10PM) *Fat Larry's Band - Zoom (11 December 2019 7:44PM) *Fergie - Big Girls Don't Cry (1 December 2019 8:19PM, 16 December 2019 7:55PM) *Fleetwood Mac - Dreams (3 December 2019 7:49PM) *Fleetwood Mac - Everywhere (5 December 2019 6:06PM) *Fleetwood Mac - Go Your Own Way (1 December 2019 2:20PM) *Fleetwood Mac - Gypsy (4 December 2019 6:46PM) *Fleetwood Mac - Little Lies (1 December 2019 7:48PM) *Foreigner - I Want to Know What Love Is (11 December 2019 8:06PM) *Four Tops - I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) (2 December 2019 7:31PM) *Frankie Valli - Can't Take My Eyes Off You (16 December 2019 7:52PM) *Freda Payne - Band of Gold (13 December 2019 6:44PM) *Gabrielle - Out of Reach (13 December 2019 7:50PM) *George Michael - Faith (16 December 2019 6:44PM) *George Michael - Fastlove (6 December 2019 7:19AM, 15 December 2019 7:40PM) *George Michael - Father Figure (7 December 2019 7:53PM) *George Michael - Jesus to a Child (1 December 2019 8:02PM) *George Michael - Too Funky (13 December 2019 7:33PM) *Gladys Knight - Midnight Train to Georgia (18 December 2019 8:20PM) *Gloria Gaynor - I Will Survive (10 December 2019 7:38AM, 11 December 2019 7:17PM) *Go West - King of Wishful Thinking (13 December 2019 7:35AM) *Go West - We Close Our Eyes (3 December 2019 7:33PM) *Haddaway - What Is Love (5 December 2019 4:26PM, 13 December 2019 7:20PM) *Hall & Oates - Kiss on My List (4 December 2019 7:08PM) *Hall & Oates - Say It Isn't So (1 December 2019 2:09PM, 2 December 2019 6:10PM, 5 December 2019 7:51AM) *Hot Chocolate - It Started with a Kiss (16 December 2019 7:03PM) *Hot Chocolate - You Sexy Thing (3 December 2019 7:48AM) *Huey Lewis and the News - Do You Believe in Love (10 December 2019 6:47PM) *Huey Lewis and the News - If This Is It (9 December 2019 7:40AM, 13 December 2019 6:54PM) *Huey Lewis and the News - Stuck with You (2 December 2019 6:56PM) *Huey Lewis and the News - The Power of Love (3 December 2019 7:02PM) *Icehouse - Electric Blue (19 December 2019 7:48AM) *Inner Circle - Sweat (A La La La La Long) (5 December 2019 4:17PM, 12 December 2019 7:45AM, 13 December 2019 7:13PM) *Irena Cara - Flashdance... What a Feeling (18 December 2019 7:44AM) *Jackie Wilson - (Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher and Higher (7 December 2019 7:21PM) *James Arthur - Say You Won't Let Go (11 December 2019 8:02PM) *Janis Ian - At Seventeen (4 December 2019 8:18PM) *Jason Mraz - I Won't Give Up (3 December 2019 7:51PM) *Jason Mraz - I'm Yours (3 December 2019 7:44AM) *Jason Mraz - Lucky (18 December 2019 8:16PM) *Jennifer Lopez - If You Had My Love (10 December 2019 6:28PM, 16 December 2019 7:22AM) *Jennifer Paige - Crush (4 December 2019 7:30AM) *Jesse McCartney - Beautiful Soul (5 December 2019 7:46AM, 7 December 2019 3:04PM) *Jimmy Cliff - I Can See Clearly Now (2 December 2019 7:36AM, 3 December 2019 7:11PM) *Joe Cocker - Up Where We Belong (3 December 2019 8:18PM, 12 December 2019 7:53PM) *John Farnham - Winter Wonderland (19 December 2019 7:43PM) *John Legend - Love Me Now (16 December 2019 6:35PM) *John Legend - What Christmas Means to Me (10 December 2019 7:19PM, 18 December 2019 7:10PM) *John Lennon - Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (11 December 2019 7:29PM) *John Lennon - Woman (13 December 2019 7:41PM) *John Paul Young - Love Is in the Air (4 Decemeber 2019 7:46AM, 15 December 2019 3:17PM) *José Feliciano - Feliz Navidad (20 December 2019 7:38AM) *Justin Timberlake - Can't Stop the Feeling! (13 December 2019 6:53PM) *Katy Perry - Roar (17 December 2019 7:10AM) *Keith Urban - Making Memories of Us (18 December 2019 7:54PM) *Keith Urban - You'll Think of Me (4 December 2019 7:42PM) *Kelly Clarkson - Breakaway (15 December 2019 2:34PM, 18 December 2019 7:48AM) *Kim Carnes - Bette Davis Eyes (5 December 2019 4:30PM) *Lauren Daigle - You Say (4 December 2019 7:17PM, 15 December 2019 7:48PM) *Lauren Wood - Fallen (4 December 2019 6:50PM, 18 December 2019 7:50PM) *LeAnn Rimes - Can't Fight the Moonlight (1 December 2019 2:54PM, 18 December 2019 7:35AM) *LeAnn Rimes - How Do I Live (16 December 2019 7:50PM) *Lenny Kravitz - It Ain't Over 'til It's Over (13 December 2019 7:55PM) *Lionel Richie - All Night Long (All Night) (1 December 2019 2:37PM, 19 December 2019 7:16AM) *Lionel Richie - Dancing on the Ceiling (11 December 2019 7:03PM) *Lisa Stanfield - All Around the World (4 December 2019 7:20PM) *M People - Moving On Up (20 December 2019 7:46AM) *Madonna - Borderline (2 December 2019 5:48PM) *Madonna - Cherish (3 December 2019 7:37PM) *Madonna - Crazy for You (10 December 2019 6:51PM, 18 December 2019 8:23PM) *Madonna - Into the Groove (5 December 2019 7:37AM, 7 December 2019 7:31PM) *Madonna - La Isla Bonita (16 December 2019 7:38AM) *Madonna - Open Your Heart (5 December 2019 6:55PM, 11 December 2019 7:43AM, 16 December 2019 7:11PM) *Mariah Carey - All I Want for Christmas Is You (10 December 2019 7:23AM) *Mariah Carey - I'll Be There (18 December 2019 8:05PM) *Mariah Carey - Emotions (15 December 2019 3:13PM) *Mariah Carey - Hero (3 December 2019 8:01PM) *Mark Ronson - Valerie (18 December 2019 6:21PM) *Maroon 5 - This Love (20 December 2019 7:35AM) *Maxi Priest - Close to You (2 December 2019 7:11PM) *Men at Work - Down Under (4 December 2019 6:37PM, 16 December 2019 7:18AM) *Mental As Anything - If You Leave Me, Can I Come Too? (3 December 2019 7:21PM) *Mental As Anything - Live It Up (4 December 2019 7:43AM) *Michael Bublé - A Holly Jolly Christmas (16 December 2019 7:44PM) *Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet (7 December 2019 2:20PM) *Michael Bublé - Lost (12 December 2019 7:42PM) *Michael Bublé - White Christmas (20 December 2019 7:45PM) *Michael Jackson - Rock with You (13 December 2019 7:07PM) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (11 December 2019 6:29PM) *Mr. Big - To Be with You (10 December 2019 7:47PM, 16 December 2019 6:08PM, 20 December 2019 7:38PM) *Nat King Cole - The Christmas Song (18 December 2019 8:09PM) *Natalie Cole - This Will Be (6 December 2019 7:24AM) *Natalie Imbruglia - Torn (16 December 2019 7:35AM) *Neil Diamond - Jingle Bell Rock (15 December 2019 7:52PM) *Nelly Furtado - I'm Like a Bird (4 December 2019 6:29PM) *Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark - If You Leave (12 December 2019 7:25AM, 18 December 2019 7:23PM) *Passenger - Let Her Go (3 December 2019 8:09PM) *Patrick Swayze - She's Like the Wind (16 December 2019 6:07PM) *Paul Simon - You Can Call Me Al (2 December 2019 7:54PM) *Paul Young - Wherever I Lay My Hat (5 December 2019 6:40PM) *Peaches & Herb - Shake Your Groove Thing (5 December 2019 6:21PM, 17 December 2019 7:48AM, 18 December 2019 7:19PM) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (15 December 2019 7:34PM) *Phil Collins - Sussudio (18 December 2019 7:51AM) *Phillip Bailey - Easy Lover (3 December 2019 6:29PM, 16 December 2019 7:05PM) *Pink - A Million Dreams (11 December 2019 7:14PM) *Prince - 1999 (1 December 2019 2:06PM) *Prince - Little Red Corvette (5 December 2019 4:23PM) *Prince - The Most Beautiful Girl in the World (7 December 2019 2:28PM) *Queen - A Kind of Magic (19 December 2019 7:33AM, 20 December 2019 7:51PM) *Queen - Don't Stop Me Now (11 December 2019 7:34AM) *Queen - You're My Best Friend (15 December 2019 3:05PM, 16 December 2019 6:18PM) *Randy Crawford - You Might Need Somebody (4 December 2019 8:08PM) *R.E.M. - Losing My Religion (1 December 2019 2:45PM, 3 December 2019 7:41AM, 4 December 2019 7:11PM) *Richard Marx - Should've Known Better (18 December 2019 7:54AM) *Rick Astley - Never Gonna Give You Up (10 December 2019 7:53AM, 11 December 2019 7:36PM) *Rick Astley - Together Forever (16 December 2019 6:13PM) *Robbie Williams - Better Man (11 December 2019 7:57PM) *Robbie Williams - Christmas (Baby Please Come Home) (11 December 2019 7:39AM, 11 December 2019 6:15PM) *Robbie Williams - Feel (2 December 2019 7:25PM) *Robbie Williams - Merry Christmas Everybody (5 December 2019 7:53AM, 5 December 2019 6:50PM, 13 December 2019 7:38AM) *Robbie Williams - Rudolph (15 December 2019 3:25PM, 17 December 2019 7:45AM) *Robbie Williams - Time For Change (4 December 2019 7:49PM, 7 December 2019 7:02PM, 10 December 2019 6:37PM, 18 December 2019 6:49PM) *Robbie Williams - Winter Wonderland (5 December 2019 4:20PM, 9 December 2019 7:43AM) *Robert Palmer - She Makes My Day (1 December 2019 8:15PM) *Roxette - Listen to Your Heart (15 December 2019 7:29PM) *Roxy Music - More Than This (12 December 2019 7:38PM) *Rufus - Ain't Nobody (16 December 2019 7:19AM) *Sade - Smooth Operator (15 December 2019 3:09PM) *Sam Brown - Stop (4 December 2019 7:46PM) *Sam Smith - Stay with Me (2 December 2019 7:14PM, 18 December 2019 6:13PM) *Sara Bareilles - Love Song (3 December 2019 7:14PM) *Savage Garden - To the Moon and Back (7 December 2019 7:36PM) *Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply (11 December 2019 6:12PM) *Shakespears Sister - Stay (3 December 2019 8:24PM) *Shakin' Stevens - Merry Christmas Everyone (17 December 2019 7:20AM) *Shakira - Whenever, Wherever (4 December 2019 7:50AM) *Shania Twain - (If You're Not in It for Love) I'm Outta Here! (13 December 2019 7:52AM) *Shania Twain - Man! I Feel Like a Woman! (11 December 2019 7:47PM) *Shania Twain - That Don't Impress Me Much (2 December 2019 7:36PM) *Sheena Easton - 9 to 5 (Morning Train) (16 December 2019 7:25PM) *Sheryl Crow - All I Wanna Do (2 December 2019 7:20PM) *Simple Minds - Don't You (Forget About Me) (11 December 2019 6:46PM) *Simply Red - Fairground (7 December 2019 2:46PM) *Sixpence None the Richer - Kiss Me (5 December 2019 6:35PM) *Soft Cell - Tainted Love (17 December 2019 7:23AM) *Sophie B. Hawkins - As I Lay Me Down (11 December 2019 8:11PM) *Sophie B. Hawkins - Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover (14 December 2019 9:25PM) *Starship - We Built This City (3 December 2019 7:21AM) *Stephanie Mils - Never Knew Love Like This Before (2 December 2019 6:18PM) *Steve Winwood - Valerie (11 December 2019 7:24PM) *Stevie Wonder - For Once in My Life (15 December 2019 7:37PM) *Stevie Wonder - Isn't She Lovely (15 December 2019 2:33PM, 18 December 2019 6:53PM) *Stevie Wonder - Master Blaster (11 December 2019 6:34PM) *Stevie Wonder - Part-Time Lover (3 December 2019 7:05PM) *Stevie Wonder - Superstition (2 December 2019 6:52PM) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (7 December 2019 2:43PM) *Taylor Swift - Love Story (4 December 2019 7:39AM) *Tears For Fears - Everybody Wants to Rule the World (2 December 2019 6:34PM) *Tears For Fears - Head over Heels (13 December 2019 7:42AM) *Texas - Say What You Want (4 December 2019 7:30PM) *The Archies - Sugar, Sugar (3 December 2019 7:22AM) *The Bangles - Manic Monday (18 December 2019 6:40PM) *The Beach Boys - Kokomo (1 December 2019 7:55PM) *The Buckleys - Daydream (2 December 2019 6:39PM, 11 December 2019 6:39PM) *The Calling - Wherever You Will Go (4 December 2019 6:54PM) *The Corrs - Breathless (11 December 2019 6:51PM, 19 December 2019 7:52AM) *The Corrs - What Can I Do (3 December 2019 7:28AM) *The Cranberries - Dreams (18 December 2019 6:30PM) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (11 December 2019 6:07PM) *The Emotions - Best of My Love (15 December 2019 2:46PM) *The Four Seasons - December 1963, (Oh, What a Night) (9 December 2019 7:52AM) *The Jackson 5 - I Want You Back (16 December 2019 6:50PM) *The Jackson 5 - Santa Claus Is Comin' to Town (19 December 2019 7:46AM) *The Monkees - Daydream Believer (2 December 2019 7:23AM) *The Pointer Sisters - I'm So Excited (12 December 2019 7:35PM) *The Pointer Sisters - Jump (For My Love) (1 December 2019 2:21PM, 3 December 2019 7:53AM) *The Pointer Sisters - He's So Shy (5 December 2019 7:42AM) *The Pointer Sisters - Slow Hand (16 December 2019 7:46PM) *The Police - Every Breath You Take (11 December 2019 7:48AM, 15 December 2019 7:44PM) *The Temptations - My Girl (1 December 2019 2:49PM) *Thompson Twins - Hold Me Now (11 December 2019 7:51PM) *Tina Turner - What's Love Got to Do with It (18 December 2019 6:04PM) *TLC - Waterfalls (3 December 2019 7:41PM) *Toni Braxton - Un-Break My Heart (3 December 2019 6:21PM (Remix) 11 December 2019 8:17PM, 16 December 2019 7:34PM (Remix)) *Toto - Africa (15 December 2019 2:42PM, 17 December 2019 7:14AM, 18 December 2019 7:46PM) *Traveling Wilburys - End of the Line (10 December 2019 7:45AM) *UB40 - I Got You Babe (7 December 2019 2:33PM) *UB40 - I'll Be Your Baby Tonight (11 December 2019 7:40PM) *UB40 - Red Red Wine (1 December 2019 2:51PM) *Van Morrison - Bright Side of the Road (17 December 2019 7:37AM) *Van Morrison - Brown Eyed Girl (20 December 2019 7:49AM) *Vanessa Amorosi - Absolutely Everybody (2 December 2019 7:41AM) *Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles (1 December 2019 7:50PM, 3 December 2019 6:57PM) *Vonda Shepard - Hooked on a Feeling (9 December 2019 7:48AM) *Wet Wet Wet - Love Is All Around (1 December 2019 8:28PM, 20 December 2019 7:52AM) *Wet Wet Wet - Sweet Surrender (10 December 2019 7:52PM, 15 December 2019 3:27PM) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (2 December 2019 7:40PM) *Wham! - Freedom (4 December 2019 7:26PM) *Wham! - I'm Your Man (10 December 2019 7:23PM) *Whitney Houston - How Will I Know (18 December 2019 6:06PM) *Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You (2 December 2019 7:50PM) *Will to Power - Baby, I Love Your Way (10 December 2019 7:16AM, 16 December 2019 7:27PM) *Wizzard - I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday (19 December 2019 7:14AM) *Womack & Womack - Teardrops (7 December 2019 7:08PM, 10 December 2019 6:43PM) Category:Blog posts Category:2019 Category:Radio Stations Category:Smooth 91.5 Category:Smoothfm